guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/junk
I meant to do something like this eventually. A guildmate of mine wants the Stilettos- they're not the same pair I gave you like 8 months ago, are they? 03:24, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Uh...well...funny story...I broke those with a Superior Salvage Kit >.> Then I was all sad until I picked these up, because I had planned to use them for my Sin or Ranger or something. But then I thought, why waste something so valuable like that? So I saved them... :What would your guildmate be willing to pay/trade? (T/ ) 03:29, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm... Kaya's Daggers again, huh :) Clever way of making money --- -- (s)talkpage 10:27, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :It's a different pair. The ones you gave me I sold to merchant when I was really hurting for storage space. I got another when passing through the area for a skillcap (is how I get most Greens), and currently they are stuck on someone's Anton...probably I will end up merching many of these since they just suck. I wish they had a Dye Extraction Kit, because then at least I might get something useful from Urkal's Kamas, dyed black. >.> :And also, not everything on the list is for sale. I am keeping for example the Murakai's Blade and probably the Battlepick, since those are rarer/more useful. A lot of things that I asked for in the past, like upgrades of Pruning, I realized that I just couldn't hold on to. No one else wanted them, and I see why. They are much too narrow a focus. Unless there was some huge reason for farming plants, I would never use Pruning. Moreover it would require me to make a whole new weapon with an incription and etc. so really there is a hidden cost of 5 collectibles up to 5k to craft. It just wasn't worth it. I kept the Deathbane and Demonslaying ones because those mob are common enough that I may still find a use for them yet...As for some weapon skin, I either changed my mind about them, or realized that I would never customize them since they are so expensive and it seemed like such a waste when my characters already have other perfectly good weapons. :So if anyone is offended by me reselling these things that you sold/gifted to me, then I apologize for "deceiving" you as it were. I maintain that this is not some clever money-making scheme that I had going all along; I genuinely thought I would be using the things I asked for. I apologize. (T/ ) 11:03, 26 October 2008 (UTC) WOW!!!! Jeez you have a lot of stuff! Where do you leave all that? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:33, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :All of my characters act as mules when I am not playing them, and I have a mule for extra materials/cons, and all my Xunlai storage is full. (T/ ) 23:44, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I can see. You must have been stacking the stuff since the beginning..... But next time I need something, I'll know where to look. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:20, 2 November 2008 (UTC) wtb all your Dust and Wood, if you're selling 'em that is ''Kurtan'' 13:13, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Hmm...I forget why I have been saving those materials, exactly. I think I was planning one day to mak e e.g. pile of 250 Glass Vial, just so that I'd have it complete in materials storage. But that seems kinda stupid to me now... Did you have a price in mind or you want that I should set one? (T/ ) 13:26, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::well you're the one selling, imo sellers should set the price, but i would prefer a bit lower price than that by the Traders^^ ''Kurtan'' 13:29, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::OK, next time I am on I'll determine a price and find you somewhere somehow. I think I may have more materials on other accounts too so I will check that. (T/ ) 13:35, 16 November 2008 (UTC)